Ultraman Breaker
Ultraman Breaker is a dark Ultra that originates from Hell , coming from the Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Universe. Apart from fiery attacks, Breaker can manipulate things from the netherworld as well. As his name implies, he can also break the power of bonds. His motif is Hell and Demon. History Not much is known about Breaker's past, he is known to call himself an "Ultraman" from Hell of the Shadowy Lands of Scorpio Nova Galaxy. Breaker is able to survive the high temperatures from Hell and the burning of HellFire where he is able to use them in his attacks. He has also lived with other inhabitants of Hell such as vengeful spirits and ghosts and those sinned ones. Once day, Breaker uses all his powers and abilities to slaghter all the inhabitants from Hell from his excitement and had been the remaining survivor and becomes the ruler. There he waits for someone to break through the wall in order to escape from this wall of confinement. Scorpium Ultras The Movie Many years later, Breaker was released from Hell by Ultraman Virus and both forming an alliance by freeing and teaming with the Evil Scorpium Ultras and his army of monsters. Breaker fought against Ultraman Orb Trinity and Ultraman Zero Ultimate briefly before fleeing to Earth and showing them the ability to break bonds. Breaker then possess Sakura's sales company BOSS, killing him and taking it over as his human form known as Kato Misawa. As Kato Misawa, Breaker when to an abandoned clock factory and started absorbing souls of humans and animals whom ventured there by producing a special perfume scent. After absorbing many souls, he created 20 Majin Humans and 10 Majin Animals, as well as a Zombie Men as a backup plan. Breaker would meet the human forms of Scorpium Ultras, Lava, Windy, All and Vader. After the defeat of his creations he faced them himself and demonstrating his power and revert them to their human forms before proceeding to find Ultraman Orb and Ultraman Zero. Later, he would engage in a deadly battle with the two Ultras. After a tough battle, Breaker is finally killed and engulfed by Orb's Curium Miracle finisher. Ultraman One: Conflict between Heaven and Hell At some point of time, Breaker was reborn and plot his revenge against the Scorpium Ultras by allying himself with Time Messiah. Appearance Ultraman Breaker is based on fire and demon. Breaker's body (stomach and chest areas) has tatoos/markings that is in the shape of fire, which black with patches of orange. The main colours of Breaker is orange, black and crimson red. Breaker has fire stripes on his legs and arms. His eyes is sinister and crescent shaped, unlike many Ultras. Breaker's head is triangular-cone shaped with aspects of a prism added. Breaker is able to open his mouth wide in his Ultra Form. Personality Breaker somewhat has a serious but yet erratic personality. But unlike Virus, he does not have a jester like personality. Profile As a Dark Ultra over 25, 000 years, his fighting skills is equally in match of those of Ultraman Belial, Virus and Emperor. With his power to break the bonds of others, he could easily defeat Orb Trinity and Ultimate Zero. In addition, he can manipulate things from the netherworld such as ghost and spirits. He can also absorb the souls of organic beings as a human form. Stats *'Human Form': Kato Misawa *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Grip Strength': 130,000 tonnes *'Brawn': 95, 000 tonnes *'Weight': 55,000 tonnes *'Height': 49m *'Age': 35, 000 years old (Deceased) *'Time Limit': None *'Weakness': Breaker is fearful of power that wields miracles. *'Dislikes': Anything outside of Hell that is forces of good *'Hobbies': Collection of Souls, Soul Hunting Body Features *'Color Timer': Breaker has a fire cone shaped color timer, it blinks red when his energy or lifeforce is weakening. Otherwise, it shines gold. *'Mouth': Breaker has a circular mouth, its opens whenever he talks (speak & make a dialogue with others) and using it to fire his HellFire Purgatory. It do not have visible teeth. *'Tatoos/ Stripes': As mentioned above, Breaker has visible tatoos and stripes which has a motif based on fire. It has drawings that represents his name in the Ultra Language. *'Hell Circular': A circular piece of shard on his forehead, unknown what it does as it is never emphasized in the movie. *'Protectors': Breaker has protector around his body parts. *'Bracers': Breaker has bracers in his both hands that represents a fire, this is the source of his HellFire attacks and minus energies storage. *'Arms/ Legs': Breaker arms and legs can generate energy of horsepower. Techniques :;Abilities *'HellFire Creation': Breaker's main ability, Breaker can generate HellFire, which is black and orange in colour, when comes into contact with foes, it burns and scald them drastically. This HellFire has a lot of hatred and minus energies emitted which makes it so deadly and powerful. **'HellFire Slasher': Breaker coats his fists with HellFire, and slam it into the ground, producing a HellFire shockwave from the ground towards his foes. This attack is strong enough to send his foes several yards away. **'HellFire Straight': Breaker converts his HellFire in pure energy and fire a very powerful around ray from his color timer. Though it is an energy beam, it can cause fatal burns on the target. Buildings will be eroded away with this attack. Any human or animal will be killed instantly with this. **'HellFire Smasher': Breaker summons an aura of HellFire around his body and acts like a human bullet and spins towards his foes at great speed. Can pierce through an Ultra's armour. **'HellFire Purgatory': Breaker channels and gathers energy towards his mouth, Breaker then opens his mouth to launch a breath of HellFire from his mouth. This is his most powerful attack. Able to trigger large and painful explosions on the target. This attack is strong enough to revert Zero from his Ultimate Form to Normal Form but was ineffective against Orb's Curium Miracle. *'Netherworld Manipulation': This ability comes from Hell itself, Breaker is able to summon anything from the netherworld to aid him or using the power of the netherworld to channel his attacks. **'Bond Breaker': Breaker possess the ability to break the bonds between two person. It is unknown how he does this ability. This greatly weaken and zaping this opponent's power drastically if they are using the power of bonds to beat him, example, Orb Trinity and Ultimate Zero. This ability is usuable on humans and animals as well, where Breaker casts illusions and spells towards them, causing them to feel resentful to each other and start fighting each other, they will also become more brutal and violent against each other. **'Netherworld Burst': With the power of netherworld, Breaker charges his both hands with energy and fire a powerful ray which is dark in colour from his both hands. This beam is able to push back other beams with tremendous force. This is another variant that is use at point zero, where Breaker brings his opponent close to him and delivering the attack straight towards their body. They will then become paralysed and weak, allowing Breaker to deliver another strike. His second strongest attack. **'Netherworld Cyclonic': Usually used after he delivers the Netherworld Burst, Breaker launches a powerful twister at the weak and paralysed foe, knocking them several yard backwards and destroying them in the process. This ability can revert an Ultra back to his human form. **'Ghost Illusions': Breaker can cast illusions/ mirage of ghosts to invoke fear towards his foes. Can be used in human form. **'Spirit Illusions': Breaker can cast illusions/ mirage of vengeful and hatred spirits to invoke fear as well. Usuable in human form. **'Minus Energy Emission': Using this power, Breaker can emit minus energies from his body. Breaker can enpower himself with it. **'Spell of Hell': Unknown ability, something to do with chanting of Hell's spell. **'Soul Absorption': This ability is only seen in his human form, Breaker is able to absorb the souls of humans and animals that can into contact with Breaker. After absorbing enough souls, Breaker can use them to create Soul Mages: Majin Humans and Majin Animals respecitvely, and even Zombie Men. At the same time, Breaker can breaker himself with the minus energies from the souls he absorbed and collected. It is unknown whether he can absorb the souls of Ultras. **'Possession': Breaker can possess a human by slowly eroding and completely takes over their humanity, becoming his human form. *'Anti Gravity Travel': Breaker generates anti gravity waves for easier travelling across space. *'Teleportation': Breaker can teleport in swirls of orange and black energy. *'Attraction': To ensure his soul absorption technique to work, Breaker can attract humans and animals with an unknown nice perfume scent which tricks their minds, this is done in human form. Only Ultra hosts is immune to this. :;Physical *'Strength': Breaker possess much strength due to his age and his hatred for beings that does not originate from Hell, he is able to fight on par with multiple Scorpium Ultras and Orb and Zero in their strength forms. But in exchange, he is less agile and less fast, unlike Virus, whom has immense strength and speed but that is due to Virus training and conditioning. *'Hellish Punch': A powerful punch with Breaker's fists coated in dark aura. *'Hellish Kick': A powerful kick with Breaker's foot coated in dark aura. *'Fire Counter': Breaker charge his hands with fire and delivering multiple fast punch at his foes. *'Hellish Dynamite': Channeling the power of his HellFire and covering himself with HellFire and rushes towards his foes, ramming them with it. Able to knock out his foes temporary. *'Hellish Push': His fists coated in dark aura, to push back his foes. *'Deflection': Breaker charges his legs with energy to kick and deflect away attacks from his foes. *'Leg Spike': A spike kick with his legs. :;Special *'Breakium Ray': Breaker's version of a regular specium ray, where Breaker fires an orange and black ray with his hands entrusts in L style. *'Ripper Crescent': An energy ripper crescent blade, not usused. *'Breaker Special Blocker': Breaker's shield, strong enough to block Orb's Trinitium Light Ring. Trivia *Breaker is the first Ultra to originate from Scorpio Nova Galaxy and is not a Scorpium Ultra. *Breaker is the first Ultra to open his mouth in his Ultra Form, to fire and use his HellFire Purgatory. When he talks, his mouth opens as well. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:Ultras